<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can See the Future (painted in your eyes) by BookwormGirl16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046626">I Can See the Future (painted in your eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGirl16/pseuds/BookwormGirl16'>BookwormGirl16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Your Own [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Season/Series 03, because you KNOW what ends up happening, disaster lineage feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGirl16/pseuds/BookwormGirl16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War doesn't take into account the loved ones the dead leave behind.</p>
<p>Anakin doesn't want to leave anything to chance if the worst should happen.  So, he asks Obi-Wan for a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Your Own [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can See the Future (painted in your eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Where We Come Alive by Ruelle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of the door to his quarters opening roused Obi-Wan Kenobi from his meditation.  He didn’t bother opening his eyes, he could use the extra few moments’ respite, and there was no mistaking the would-be intruder.  Only one person would barge in unannounced, in fact, Obi-Wan couldn’t be entirely certain Anakin Skywalker actually knows how to use the door chime.  Thank the Force for his and Padme’s influence, if it were left to Anakin, his grand-padawan would also have the manners of a bantha.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you make a habit of charging into everyone’s rooms, Anakin, or am I the only one with that honor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lived with you for over a decade Obi-Wan, I never had to knock then.”  He didn’t need to look at the man to see the affronted expression his former student was wearing either.  With a sigh, Obi-Wan leveraged himself off of the floor and brushed past Anakin to the kitchenette.  Doubtless, Anakin had a reason for coming to see him, and he would rather learn which master he needed to apologize to on Anakin’s behalf this time with a strong cup of tea in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> live here anymore, and haven’t for several years in fact.  You have your own quarters with your own padawan now,” he set the kettle on the warmer and retrieved two glasses. “Speaking of padawans, I thought you and Ahsoka were supposed to be training today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause from the living area, then “We were, but something came up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Obi-Wan poured the fresh tea into the cups and set them on a tray.  When he emerged, Anakin still had not moved.  “Sit down, Anakin.  If you aren’t training with Ahsoka, surely you have time for tea with your old Master?” Anakin obliged, distractedly taking the proffered glass.  “Now, what happened?  When I spoke with her yesterday, Ahsoka assured me she is keeping up with her coursework, and she didn’t mention she had any assessments coming up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It- it’s not that.” Anakin swirled his drink, staring at it intently.  Obi-Wan gave him a moment, he had learned early on that pressuring Anakin to talk was not a wise course of action.  After another moment’s hesitation, Anakin finally glanced up, “Master Falcona died yesterday.  On Felucia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shut his eyes briefly, releasing his sadness into the Force.  “Then we have lost another bright light.”  Even the deaths of Jedi he only knew in passing still cut deeply.  Unfortunately, news of a Master's death on the battlefield was not a new or particularly uncommon occurrence.  The halls of the Temple seemed more deserted each time he returned, the war was stretching them all thin.  He took a sip of his tea, noting Anakin still seemed troubled, “… I didn’t know you knew her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin startled a bit, finally looking at Obi-Wan.  “I… I didn’t.  Her padawan though, she was in the creche with Ahsoka.”  He paused again, “that’s where Snips is, with Master Falcona’s padawan, I mean.  She was injured in the droid attack that killed her Master, Ahsoka went to visit her in the Halls of Healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Obi-Wan intoned, “compassion is a very important trait for a Jedi, you are teaching her well.”  He regarded Anakin for a moment, “but that is not what has you upset.  What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I guess it just got me thinking about- well, about what would happen…” Anakin seemed almost… sheepish?  It was certainly an uncommon enough behavior for the self-assured, sometimes frustratingly so, man he had raised that he took notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin did not seem inclined to continue, but now Obi-Wan thought he knew what the problem was.  “Oh, Anakin…” he began gently, ducking his head slightly in an attempt to catch the younger man’s eye, “we are all destined to join with the Force.  Everyone’s time will come eventually, and then we will be one-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-one with the Force, yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Master. That’s not what I-“ Anakin broke off suddenly, standing up to pace next to the table, his flesh hand raking through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Obi-Wan said slowly, doing his best to send soothing waves across their bond to calm the agitated man.  “Alright, so if not that, then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Anakin took a deep breath and stilled his body.  Obi-Wan would have been impressed by his control if he could not still feel the turmoil under the surface through the Force.  “What-” he started again quietly, “what happens to the padawans whose masters die?”  He took another breath, “what will happen to Master Falcona’s padawan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice pitched low to match Anakin’s, “well, unfortunately that is not an entirely uncommon occurrence since the beginning of the war.  Usually, a new master is assigned by the Council, or if the padawan is old enough, they are given command of their battalion and knighted.  Due to the shortage of knights and masters, sometimes finding someone to take on a padawan is difficult, I’m afraid many have been pushed through their Trials and sent back out to the front.”  It was a point of contention among the Council members, but they had all seen the necessity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, this information just seemed to upset Anakin further.  “It’s bad enough we are sending children to the front lines!  Now the Council thinks it is okay to promote them to a position they aren’t prepared for- for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Convenience</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was the anger he was accustomed to feeling from Anakin.  Before Obi-Wan could chastise him, however, Anakin deflated.  Gone was the indignation, and back was the uncertainty and anxiety.  Surely if his eyes were lasers, he would have bored a sizable hole through the floor already.  Quietly, almost so softly that Obi-Wan could not hear, he asked, “What will happen to Ahsoka if I die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not where Obi-Wan had expected this conversation to go, but really, he shouldn’t have been surprised.  For as brash, and sometimes arrogant, as Anakin was- he was equal parts thoughtful and worried for those he cared for, and Ahsoka certainly ranked high on that very short list.  As vehemently as Anakin had rejected his new charge in the beginning, it hadn’t taken long for him to warm to her, and it had taken even less time for his protective instincts to kick in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shifted on his feet, still waiting on an answer.  “Well…” Obi-Wan began, clearing his throat to give himself a few extra seconds, “I would assume that regular protocol would be followed, and she would be assigned a new master to complete her training.  You should not worry over this, Anakin”.  Really, the war was taking its toll on all of them if Anakin of all people was contemplating his own mortality.  The recklessly brave streak of the boy Qui-Gon had found on Tatooine had only grown with age.  “You have trained Ahsoka well; she has the makings of a fine Jedi Knight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she will!” Anakin was agitated again, “that’s not what I- I need to know she’ll be taken care of!”  He glanced up, finally meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes, almost desperately.  “Snips isn’t just any padawan- she can’t go to just any master!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While normally I would applaud your foresight, you should trust in the Force, Anakin.  You will be fine, and so will Ahsoka.  All is as the Force wills it.”  Really, after so many years as Anakin’s master, he should have known that would only upset him further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!  Stop spouting philosophical poodoo-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poodoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Really, Anakin-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and listen to me!”  Anakin looked the most serious Obi-Wan remembered him being recently, or ever for that matter.  It was that, more than the words he was saying, that made him forgo a lecture on respecting the Force and his teachings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Anakin, I am listening.” He gestured to the untouched cup of tea on the opposite side of the table, “Please, just take a seat and calm yourself.”  With a huff, Anakin settled himself in his discarded chair, and pointedly took a sip of his tea.  “Very good.  Now, whatever you have to say- I am listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin was clutching his cup like a lifeline, but his eyes never wavered from Obi-Wan’s, full of determination and far, <em>far</em> too old for his age.  He seemed to be considering his next words carefully, so Obi-Wan didn’t interrupt.  Finally, he took another deep, steadying breath before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to train Ahsoka if I die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Train Ahsoka?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words weren’t rushed.  He had enunciated perfectly.  So why was his brain refusing to comprehend what he had said?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin must have mistaken his shock for hesitancy, because he hastened to add, “You are the best master I know, and you and Ahsoka already have a bond.  She really looks up to you, and if… if something happens to me, I want to make sure she will have someone who understands her.  Someone I trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin… I don’t know what to say.”  And wasn’t that a kicker?  The great Negotiator, struck speechless by his former padawan.  Obi-Wan was sure Yoda would find amusement in the situation if he were present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say yes.  You trained me after Qui-Gon died, and I think I turned out okay.  Just promise me you'll look after her like she was your own.  Besides,” Anakin gave him a rueful grin, “she was supposed to be your padawan anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took a moment to consider his response.  The request itself wasn’t a difficult decision to make, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would look after Ahsoka if the worst happened.  Instead, he found himself humbled by the faith Anakin was placing in him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there it was.  He had never been able to truly deny Anakin anything, and now, with his face almost a perfect mirror of the child who he had promised to train- so full of trust, uncertainty, and a need for reassurance that he had never been able to truly overcome- there was only one thing to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anakin.” He waited until the younger man looked at him fully, and gave him a warm smile, willing him to feel his pride and love over their bond, “I would be honored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, as Obi-Wan meditated in the dark, with only the passing speeder lights far in the distance to provide light, he pondered the rather unexpected and emotional conversation with his former padawan.  He let his thoughts and impressions surrounding it drift in and out of focus, letting his mind examine each part subconsciously.  In another lifetime, when his own master had been with him, it had been common practice for Jedi to meditate on important decisions and experiences, and for the Force to provide clarity.  These days, the Force was harder to read, and felt more distant with each passing day.  Master Yoda himself had remarked on it on more than one occasion, but the war took up so much of their time, the Council could do little more than hope balance would be restored soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the practice had served him well in the past, so he kept up the habit when time allowed.  Gently, he wove the various pieces that made up this morning’s conversation together, and let it expand past his physical body, releasing it into the Force. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Without much hope, he let it linger in the form of a question.  Nothing as concrete as </span><em><span>‘Is this a good idea?’</span></em> <em><span>‘Will I become Ahsoka’s master?’</span></em><span> or even </span><em><span>‘Will Anakin die?’</span></em><span>, which he scarcely even let himself think, instead just a vague request for some sort of response.  After all, he reasoned, the Force would know what answers he sought better than he himself would.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>there.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was faint, barely more than a whisper of wind on a blade of grass, but the Force reacted.  No visions, no sudden knowledge or approval, just the perfect sense that the scenario Anakin had described would never come to pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until that moment, he hadn’t realized how heavily it had been weighing on him.  With his fears allayed, and with the knowledge that his padawan and grand-padawan were safe in their quarters, Obi-Wan Kenobi slept soundly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<br/>I've had this one in the works for a while, so I'm excited to finally be posting it.  Chapter 2 will be along soon- half the calories and twice the angst!<br/>Comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>